Love lust and arranged marriages
by kawilicious
Summary: Bella is a princess, once she is eighteen she will have an arranged marriage to the prince of a neighboring kingdom. What happens when a family of nobles moves into her kingdom ExB JxB.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own twilight although i wish i did but yeah twilight and its characters belong to stephanie meyer_

Loranas was a small kingdom; it was peaceful and ruled by King Charles. Although the Queen had died there was one heir to the throne, the princess Isabella. Bella was nothing like a princess should be. She was an average looking slender girl with straight brown hair and eyes who was a bit lacking in the cleavage area. She hated being waited on hand and foot by her maids and butlers and was a complete klutz. She found her life dull and uneventful but her fate was about to change.

In two days she would turn eighteen on that very day she would be introduced to the boy she had been set to marry since infancy, the prince of Colasind which was just south of Loranas. She and the prince had never met and she didn't he know his name. Bella knew her life was gong to change but she had no idea how right she was.

Bella's POV

"48 hours and counting" I murmured inwardly while pacing around the garden lost in my own thoughts. "Everything is two days away, and my eighteenth birthday is going to be ruined by some dumb prince. This is the 21st century you'd think I could pick out my own husband!" I ranted not caring who heard. Fuming I walked over to the nearest fountain. Looking into the sparkling water a took a look at my reflection. "Who would want to marry me anyway?" I sighed turning around but not before tripping over my dress and falling into the clear chilly water with a shriek.

"My Lady, are you alright?" I heard my personal maid Jessica ask. "Umm yeah, I just slipped that's all." I replied a slight blush on my cheeks at my own clumsiness. "Oh, well I was sent to got and get you." she explained helping me out of the fountain. She went on, "There is a family of nobles new to the kingdom that are due to arrive at the castle in a hour to be greeted by you and his majesty King Charles." "Oh, well I guess I had better get changed" I stated collecting myself and heading towards the castle and up to my chambers. Jessica only nodded and followed me.

Once in my private chambers I stripped off the wet clothes and handed them to a maid waiting nearby. That was all they would allow me to do myself, by the time the dripping pieces of cloth were out of my hand I was surrounded being blow dried, poked, and prodded. When my hair and body was dried I went into the dressing room with Jessica and another maid Corinne.

Out of my three choices I chose a shorter dress to avoid any mishaps. The dress ended just above my knees and was blue green and black. It was a halter and had an empire waistline. Corinne paired it with a pair of dangly silver earrings and my favorite silver locket. Somehow my hair ended up in an intricate up-do with corkscrew curls framing my face. With 5 minutes to spare I slipped on a pair of black flats and silvery eye-shadow and hurried down to the throne room to meet my father.

Just as I was in place the doors opened and a butler came in and announced "Duchesses Esme, Rosalie, and Alice, and Dukes Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward" I lost all of the air that was in my lungs when they walked into the room each new face more beautiful than the next. They came into the room and bowed or curtsied respectively. The last one the enter the room caught my eye, he was the most beautiful of all of the people before me his auburn locks fell around his eyes which were an entrancing golden color. He seemed to be looking at me with a puzzled look as if he were confused. Each of them came and we welcomed them personally to the kingdom. The last was the beautiful one, Edward is his name.

As he approached my heart pounded rapidly against my chest. "It's a pleasure to se- I mean to meet you Edward welcome to Loranas," I stuttered, a blush rising to my cheeks. "Thank you your majesty." he replied kissing my hand so softly I barely felt it. I smiled my blush getting redder if it was even humanly possible.

_ Yeah, this is my first story ever so please please please review! Yes, it's short yes, it ends at a weird spot but i got stuck and wanted to get it started. Feedback is amazing! 3kawi_


	2. Chapter 2

-Bella's POV

That night all I could think about was Edward he occupied my thoughts and even my dreams my hand still tingled from where his lips had brushed the skin.

I talked to Jessica about it "This is horrible Jessica I've met the man of my dreams and I'm in an arranged marriage! I wish I could see him again or something!" Jessica sighed "Well you are going out into the Kingdom tomorrow to look for a new dress for your meeting with the prince, maybe you will see him then, who knows?" she offered. The idea got me excited. "Well then what should I wear? I get to dress normally but suppose I meet him again he needs to be able to recognize me!" I cried running towards the rooms that served as the closet Jessica at my heels. "Well, jeans are a necessity and you look amazing in blue so how about your navy sleeveless button up with diamond stud earrings and your white and blue pumas?" she blurted out. "Yes that will work perfectly, what would I do without you?" I said watching Jessica rummage through the color coded sets of shirt to find the correct one.

Edward's POV

I reflected over the day's events lying in bed at our new mansion. Upon our arrival in Loranas my family and I had come to our new home to find everything in place. The walls of my room were lined with CDs and books. All I had time to do was change into semi formal wear before going to meet the royal family. My senses were overwhelmed nearly the moment I entered the castle walls, I had asked Carlisle if I could go back but he said I could handle it. The scent reaching my nostrils was the most intoxicating smell I had ever had the pleasure to comprehend. It only got stronger the closer we came to our destination.

They announced each of us in turn and as I walked into the room I almost lost control the girl standing at the head of the room was breathtaking, and her scent was radiating from her skin it was floral like freesia. I was puzzled at the fact that I couldn't read her thoughts I found her staring at me but couldn't even catch a flicker of what was going on under her brown hair. As I approached her I felt her heartbeat quicken and she stammered a bit as she spoke to me. Her skin was amazingly smooth and warm under my lips when I kissed her hand and I had never seen anyone turn such a deep red color in all of my life and death. It was so adoringly cute she was so perfect; I never thought I would meet someone who seemed so special to me.

Bella's POV

That night my dreams were filled with Edward and I think I was blushing when I awoke. Jessica was at my side in an instant "Your shower is hot and running I will have everything ready the moment you get out." she said smiling. "Thank you, and borrow anything you want from my closet, you have to look normal too!" I called as I rushed to my bathroom. My shower was hurried because I was anxious to get out of the house once I was washed an dried I left the bathroom and changed into the clothes and accessories set out for me in my dressing room. Corinne was there to do my hair and make-up. Within 30 minutes of waking up I was ready to go in my outfit with my hair cascading down my backing soft waves. Jessica appeared behind me, "You look great are you ready to go?" she asked, she looked radiant, her blonde hair was up an a cute messy bun and the was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a red v-neck beaded halter top she was wearing a pair of gold flats that matched her eye-shadow. "Yeah, let's get going!" I said with enthusiasm.

Arm in arm Jessica, who was my best friend at the time and I headed down the main street in our kingdom entering different shops and picking up different things we needed. Around noon we stopped into a little high end boutique we browsed the dresses and I found one that was perfect for the late outdoor lunch I would be having In just a day. The dress was a deep pink color with silver sequins around the neckline. Jessica and I paid for the dress and as we were leaving the store chatting excitedly I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I exclaimed looking at them for the first time. It was Alice and Rosalie Cullen followed by none other than Edward…


	3. Chapter 3

-1**I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's work I just like tweaking it (NOTICE AT THE END!!)  
**

Edward's POV

I tried to convince Alice and Rosalie not to go into the boutique, I smelled Isabella's scent from a block away but there was no changing Alice's mind. "Sorry!" Isabella said when she bumped in to Rosalie leaving the shop. "Isabella your highness we are so sorry." Alice said, Rosalie just frowned.

"Its just Bella and I'm a klutz its not your fault." Bella explained. Her blush was still visible and I couldn't help but stare. "What's the dress for?" Alice asked peeking into the garment bag. "Oh, tomorrow is my 18th birthday. I'm having a lunch with royalty from a neighboring kingdom, and decided to buy myself an early birthday present." she said sullenly.

Alice's mind was racing but before I could stop her she spoke. "Well, since it's your birthday tomorrow would you like to go out tonight with Edward, Jasper, and me?" I now knew why Alice had kept her mind so guarded today well the damage had be done

"We would love to have you hang out with us." I said playing along and shooting Bella a dazzling crooked smile. "Umm… uh w-well I… sure yeah that would be fun." Bella said stumbling over her words and blushing a deep scarlet. "Well how about we meet you at the fountain in the square at 7 then?" I offered. "A-alright, I'll see you then." Bella stuttered.

"We'll we'd love to chat some more but we really have to go find some more stuff for tomorrow before it gets too late." Bella's friend said pushing the brunette out the door.

Bella's POV

The next few hours seemed to drag by. Jessica and I finished finding my accessories for the next day and went home. After a dinner I hardly tasted I went upstairs to redo my make up and maybe change my shirt for the evening out. "Can you believe we actually saw him?" Jessica said excitedly "and you two are going out tonight."

"Its not anything like _that, _right? I mean, how could someone like him like someone as plain as I am?" I asked blushing a bit. "Umm, please note you are a _princess_!" Jessica pointed out laughing. "Well then what should I wear?" I said finishing applying some silver eye shadow. "Blue again, he seemed to like it. How about your royal blue sleeveless v neck with the ties up the sides and a silver lace tank top underneath. With your light blue skinny jeans and silver flats."

"Alright," I said changing into the clothes she had chosen. It was 6:30pm. "What if he doesn't like me?" I stalled. "What's not to like, you are beautiful, fun, and kind. Stop worrying you look gorgeous !" Jessica said and ordered me to leave the castle.

I walked off the grounds and into the city mesmerized by the lights and I walked to the fountain glowing with the changing color lights. "It's really beautiful." I sighed to myself. "Yes, you are." I jumped at the melodic voice behind me and the breath that had tickled my ear. I turned to see Edward behind me and Alice giggling her hand entangled with Jasper's a few feet back.

"You scared me!" I said blushing my heartbeat still racing. "I'm sorry you were just so vulnerable" Edward said gazing into my eyes with his golden ones. "Are we going to go or what?" Alice called. Edward and I fell into step with Alice and Jasper and we proceeded into the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked noticing all the people staring at us. "We heard there was a club called Moonlight in the center of the city and decided to take you there" Jasper explained. "Oh no." I said "What is it?" Alice asked looking concerned. "Oh, it's just that I'm a horrible dancer." I said looking down at my feet. "Don't worry, Edward can teach you!" Alice said with a smirk, Edward tensed beside me.

The next thing I knew we were standing in front of the club. We could hear the bass thumping from outside of the door and before I knew it Alice had ushered us through the doors and over to a secluded table in a corner.

Alice and Jasper stayed at the table for a while and Edward took my hand. "Let's go dance." he whispered in my ear. I only nodded and followed him to the edge of the dance floor. Once we were there he put his hand on my hips. "Ok do you have the beat?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Ok, just move your hips to the beat and we'll go from there." he said moving a little closer to me.

I didn't know when it happened but within the next two minutes I was able to keep the beat and I found myself grinding against a Greek god. I could feel his cool skin against mine and is breath against my neck. Then the song changed. Its was slow, I found my arms sliding around his neck and his strong arms were wrapped around my waist.

We swayed to the music all the while I inhaled his sweet scent. I looked up into his topaz eyes that were boring into my brown ones. All of a sudden I felt a pair of cool lips against mine. I almost melted on the spot but I pulled away.

"Edward, I'm sorry I just can't." I said walking back toward the table to get my jacket. He grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Why not, I love you." he asked looking confused and hurt. "I- I'm in an arranged marriage, I'm meeting him tomorrow there's nothing I can do about it!" I said starting off towards the door "I'm sorry, really I am because I love you too!" I said running out of the club before Edward could see the tears pouring from my eyes.

**Yeah I know it's a cliffy but I just feel like being mean and it seemed like a good stopping point . Sorry it took me so long to update but the next one should be up before the end of the week. Please review! **

Ok everyone i'm so sorry i havent updated in forever i'll have a new update by the end of the week! my microsoft word isnt working so i havent been able to update but i have about 3 or 4 chapters done up and ready. i'll be typing those up before and after school in the library and they will be up in no time thanks for waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay i know i know it has been forever!i've been so busy with school and the word processor on my old computer decided to stop working. But i finally took the time to get this updated it isnt a very exciting chapter dont worry the next one is much better! thanks for hanging in there while i got myself organized.**

**3 kawi**

Bella's POV

"Bella, Bella, it's time to wake up!" I heard someone say. I rolled over covering my head with my pillow. I was having the best dream about Edward.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow. I felt a rush of cold air as my blanket was ripped from my clutches and my eyes fluttered open.

"No, now I already let you sleep an extra two hours its already 10:00am and you have to be ready to meet the prince in 2 hours for lunch!" Jessica was flustered and speaking at an alarmingly fast pace. Yanking me out of bed she pulled me across the room to the bathroom where I could hear the shower running.

"Shower up and then come to your dressing room," she said and as she closed to door added, "be quick about it!" the door clicked shut behind her and I sighed. I struggled to recall my dreams as I stripped and stepped into the soothing warm water.

"Today I meet the prince…" I whispered stepping out of the shower feeling refreshed yet saddened by the events that were approaching faster than I could imagine.

I put on a bathrobe and left the bathroom stopping to throw on some sweats and a t-shirt. The moment I was situated Jessica ushered me to the mirror and different maids started blow-drying curling straightening and applying make up.

The next thing I knew it was 10:50 and I slipped on a pair of slippers and started towards the kitchen ignoring the tray of breakfast waiting in my room. I preferred to eat cereal anyway… I hate when people did everything for me.

On the way I heard the maids whispering, "oh I heard he is gorgeous and tall…" one would say or " people are saying he had a love affair back in his country but you can't believe everything you hear."

Eventually I tuned it out. All the chatter was making me nervous and adding butterflies to my stomach.

Eventually I got to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of lucky charms. I tried to collect my thoughts about the events of the night before but I just couldn't believe it. The gorgeous Edward Cullen likes me and kissed me! I could still feel the cool hardness of his lips and the shivers that went down my spine when he guided my hips when we danced.

"What am I thinking?" I said aloud, "I'm going to be married soon to some prince it is forbidden for me to do anything like that." I frowned and started upstairs it was 11:25 and I still had to change into my dress.

I trudged back up to my room frustrated about this whole ordeal. Once I got there Jessica was already there waiting with my dress. I slipped it on and had my make up touched up. At 11:40 there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called. It was Alice she looked rather mad and stormed into the room. My maids all scattered. I knew she could sense my fear as she walked towards me almost like a beast stalking their prey.

"Why did you run out?" she asked her voice full of malice. "Why did you hurt my brother?" she took another step towards me her eyes ablaze.

"I'm not going to stand for this Alice, you don't understand. I didn't want to hurt your brother I really care about him!" I said my own fury becoming evident. "You see in 15 minutes I am going down to the garden to meet my fiancé. I'm in an arranged marriage. So I have no say in the matter." Her face changed she looked shocked or appalled.

"If I did I would choose Edward in a heart beat but this has been planned since I was a toddler. If I choose not to marry this prince there could be a war and that is the last thing this country needs." I said.

"Bella I had no idea I'm so sorry I cant believe it." She said apologetically "I didn't mean to be so rude it's just that I've waited forever to see my brother be happy with another person. I just thought you might be the one." She said. "Well I'll let you go." With that she disappeared.

I had 5 minutes to get to the gardens crap I had let that little chat run too late. I practically ran through the castle being careful not to rip my dress.

As I reached the main garden I could see my father waiting looking annoyed that I was almost late. I was just glad that I hadn't ruined my dress when I tripped down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" king Charles asked me. Seeming genuinely concerned. I decided to be honest and replied. "Nope, not at all but its just what I have to do" I sounded more confident than I felt and I almost jumped when the fanfare started to announce the arrival of my betrothed.

"I now announce Prince Jacob and King Samuel of colasind"

**hehe yay for cliffies! review that is if you dont hate me i'll update again soon i'm almost finished with the next chapter!**

**oh yeah! suggestions are always wanted concerns as well!**


End file.
